Tell me, what are humans ?
by MoonFactory
Summary: "Dis moi, que sont les humains ? Tu es vraiment un idiot Zero, tu sais bien qu'il n'y a qu'une seule vraie chose à retenir..." OS mutant sur nos Jumeaux préférés, 'ttention, spoiler jusqu'au volume 12 !
1. The Arms That Hold The Original Sin

**Titre : **Tell me, what are humans ?

**Auteur : **Moon

**Rating : **K+

**Disclamer : **Ichiru et Zero sont à leur bien aimée créatrice, ainsi qu'les phrases en italiques, qui sont presque toute tirées des volumes.

**Note : **Première grande question ? POURQUOI les dialogues en anglais ? Certes, la langue de Shakespeare, ça claque. Mais en fait, c'est juste parce que j'ai lu des scans de ses passages et...j'trouve que ça à plus de "charme" en anglais -remarquez aussi qu'ils gardent les "Onii-sama" au lieu des atroces "Grand frère Kaname"...-et comme c'est pas insurmontable comme niveau, j'les ai laissé. Ensuite, cet OS est dédiée à Kagome, parce que...parce que...on en avait parlé et j'voulais lui faire plaisir ! 3

Du coup, c'est court, c'est niais et j'assume. Et je les aime ces deux là. Bref. Point d'vue de Zero. Et demain, si j'ai le temps, si vous êtes sages, je poste le point d'vue d'Ichiru. Faut pas s'attendre à des merveilles hein ! L'tout tient sur deux pages, j'ai juste essayé de faire ressortir d'la tendresse...bref. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em>"Why were we born separately ?"<em>

Tu sais Ichiru, moi aussi, je me sentais mal sans toi. C'était comme si...J'étais trop pour une seule personne. Alors, quand on dormais ensemble, enlacé, quand on était enfant, moi aussi, je dormais faisais exprès de me faire culpabiliser, je le savais, et si je te demandais pardon si fort, c'était aussi parce que je me sentais coupable. J'avais tellement peur, j'étais tellement mal. J'ai pris quelque chose qui t'appartenait. Je n'ai jamais su comment te le rendre. Je me haïssais pour cela. Sans comprendre pourquoi moi, _celui qui en avait plus_, j'avais si mal alors que tu restais si calme. Tu avais raison, là où je me sentais le mieux, c'était dans tes bras. Dans la tiédeur de ses draps et la douce chaleur de nos corps. Moi aussi, je voulais devenir une partie de toi. Complètement toi. Mais pas de cette façon.

_Moi aussi, je suis un monstre, comme ceux que je déteste._

Beaucoup plus, c'était horrible de savoir que de nouveau, j'allais te voler quelque chose. Je ne pouvais pas l'accepter. Même si c'était un cadeau. Et cette fois là, était pire que tout les autres, puisque tu en es mort. Je ne pouvais pas l'accepter non plus. Je ne pouvais pas accepter de t'avoir tuer. De t'avoir _dévorer_. Comme eux. Même tenir et transporter ton cadavre ne constituait pas une preuve. Je ne veux pas croire que tu es mort ce jour-là, dans cette cave, avec mes crocs plantés dans ton cou et ton sang coulant dans ma gorge. Est-ce que tu connais tout les efforts et tout le courage qu'il m'a fallu pour prendre ce stupide bouquet de fleur et venir te voir ? Alors que je pense tout le temps à toi, où que je sois. Tout ça pour embrasser un pierre froide. Tout ça pour encore, t'accabler de mes doutes. Non, je ne me souviens de ce que ça fait d'être humain. J'ai cessé d'être humain depuis bien longtemps. M'allonger ici est tout ce que je peux faire pour me rapprocher au maximum de toi, maintenant.

"Why are you talking to the grave ? You're such a dummy, Zero."

Je me fiche complètement que ce soit une illusion ou non. Je me fiche d'être mort, d'être fou ou quoique ce soit d'autre. La vérité de ta main sur la mienne me suffit largement. Tu es là, c'est tout. Tu existe, puisque je peux te voir. Tu auras beau dire que ta vraie place est à l'intérieur de moi, je ne veux pas le savoir.

Et encore une fois, tu souriais. Encore une fois, celui qui devait pardonner, n'était pas toi, mais moi. Comment peux-tu être si gentil avec moi ? Je ne sais pas. Tu répondrais sans doute que c'est parce que je ne le suis pas assez avec moi-même, que je devrais me pardonner un peu plus et arrêter de me punir.

"Did you finally decide to listen to my voice ? Did you finally decide to accept what happened ...one years ago ?"

Si j'avais accepter ta mort plus tôt, est-ce que tu m'aurais pris dans tes bras plus tôt ? Je ne pensais pas que me permettre ça me ferait gagner...Ce même geste, la façon dont tu m'as attiré vers toi, est le même qu'il y a si longtemps. Tout me fait croire que rien n'a changé. Un peu plus, et je pourrais croire que Yuki est toujours humaine et que tu n'es pas mort ce jour-là. Mais après tout, nous avons été séparé par la mort de nos parents, et par cette femme. Si tu étais à l'Académie à ce moment, c'est grâce et à cause d'elle. Ensuite, dans cette pièce pleine de sang où je suis devenue un monstre, tu es mort. Maintenant, nous sommes de nouveau ensemble.

"Hey, Zero, tell me, what are humans ?"

Tu es encore capable de dissiper mes peurs, mes angoisses et tout mes doutes. Ils ont tous dit que j'étais le plus fort, que tu serais incapable d'être hunter. Mais...seul toi a ce pouvoir, tu sais. Il n'y a que toi qui puisse m'empêcher de me haïr. Je continue à penser que celui qui aurais du vivre, c'est toi ! Mais maintenant, je commence à comprendre ce que tu veux dire par nous. Tu m'as totalement accepté, et je viens à peine de le faire. Je viens à peine de comprendre que "je" n'a pas d'importance, il n'y a que nous. Que sont les humains, les hunters, les vampires et touts ces noms de race vide de sens... ? Il n'y a que grâce à toi, que je peux voir ça. Il n'y a que tes bras autour de moi et ta main dans mes cheveux qui me permettent d'y réfléchir clairement, sans m'affoler. Puis-je croire qu'on pourra un jour se rendormir ensemble, comme quand on était enfant ?

Tu as raison. Tous, humains, vampires ou hunters, ou les deux, ou les trois, court après le sang. Tes yeux, si proches, si convaincant, voulait absolument me rappeler ma promesse :

"Vis et atteint ton but"


	2. Why Are You Talking to the Grave ?

J'voulais faire un point d'vue d'Ichiru, pour pas faire de jaloux...mais bon, tout était déjà dit, nan ?

* * *

><p>"You're Such a Dummy, Zero !"<p>

Tu es vraiment un idiot, tu sais ? Toujours à te torturer. Je sais que tu n'as jamais compris mon sourire, quand Shizuka-Sama a tué nos parents. Mais...pour eux, Zero, c'est comme si j'avais toujours été mort. Il n'y avait que toi qui faisais vraiment attention à moi. J'étais... "inutilisable". Je serais jamais hunter. J'étais une sorte d'échec qu'il fallait quand même garder, une relique encombrante. C'est pour ça que je voulais tant naitre avec toi, comme ça, nous aurions vraiment eu une vie parfaite ! Si je faisais tout ça pour te rendre triste, intentionnellement, c'est parce que je savais quelle tête tu ferais, que tu t'excuserais encore une fois très sérieusement et que tu me prendrais dans tes bras.

Aujourd'hui encore, tu es triste pour rien, pour des choses dont il n'y a pas à se soucier. Alors que moi, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux que maintenant ! Que sont les humains, dis-moi, maintenant que nous ne sommes plus que tout les deux ? Se fondre dans tes bras, c'est un peu comme un rêve. Il n'y a que toi, qui trouve le moyen d'être triste et de venir pleurer sur ma tombe. Alors qu'à partir de maintenant, je serais toujours avec toi, qu'importe le lieu.

J'avais perdu ma place dans ce monde, comme Lady Shizuka. Même si tu ne m'avais rien volé, même si j'étais né plus libre, comme tu dis, mon unique souhait serait resté le même. J'étais tellement heureux, en réalité.

"I thought I was dead inside Zero's heart..."

Tu ne m'avais pas oublié alors, tu ne pouvais pas comprendre, pour nos parents, mais tu ne m'avais pas oublié, tu te souciais toujours de moi. Je pensais vraiment que tu me détestais et que tu n'aurais aucun regret à me manger. Et tu as refusé, le plus beau, le plus tendre et le plus idiot des refus ! Comme toi. J'ai l'impression d'être heureux quand tu es triste, mais tu ne m'en veux pas, n'est ce pas ? Tu ne m'en veux jamais. Et puis tu comprends, pourquoi ça m'a fait tant plaisir de te voir hésiter. J'ai beaucoup aimé que tu me reprennes dans tes bras, aussi, ça faisait trop longtemps... Même après tout ce temps, même avec tout ce sang autour de nous, c'était exactement pareil ! C'est la preuve que nous ne sommes qu'un, tu ne trouves pas ? De là où je suis, je vais pouvoir faire tout ce que je voulais ! Que tu vives et fasses tout ce que tu veux pour être heureux ! Tu aurais pu m'entendre plus tôt, si tu m'avais écouté plus. C'était vraiment drôle de te voir tout triste, écrouler physique et mentalement. Je suis la seule personne à qui tu n'ai jamais envoyé des fleurs, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis tellement, tellement heureux, si tu savais ! C'est une bonne chose que je sois mort. Il n'y a plus que Zero, plus d'Ichiru l'Incapable, plus d'Ichiru l'Incomplet. Et mieux encore, je suis Zero. Mon rêve s'est réalisé ! Je pense que je n'ai jamais été si heureux de toute ma _vie_. Je pense, que tu as remarqué que Lady Shizuka veille encore sur moi et je crois que tu ne lui en veux plus. Il n'y a qu'à toi que je voulais sourire, tu sais. Quand on était petit, je sortais toujours pour me cacher dans la neige, pour te voir en premier lorsque tu rentrais de tes cours avec cet hunter. Parce que chaque instant sans toi n'avait pas de sens. Je voulais t'avoir tout le temps, rien que pour moi. Quand on dormait ensemble, aussi, il n'y a que là...

Et c'est fait maintenant, petit à petit, je pense que tu comprendras que tout est mieux...Tu t'imagines, si j'étais mort pas la faute de Rido ? Être tué par toi n'était pas vraiment mourir. Alors c'est la meilleure des situations. Tu sais qu'il n'y a qu'un chose à retenir.

"Vis et atteint ton but."

* * *

><p>Voilà. Petit OS mutant sans prétention, je t'aime :3<p> 


End file.
